


Where are you?

by klebbyy



Series: The gay team [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klebbyy/pseuds/klebbyy
Summary: Your whole life everything is in black in white. That is until you meet your soulmate. Whenever you're around them everything is in color, but if you're not next to them everything goes back to black and white.





	

Your whole life everything is in black in white. That is until you meet your soulmate. Whenever you're around them everything is in color, but if you're not next to them everything goes back to black and white.

Kei had been wanting to see color for the longest time. He would get jealous of his friends finding their soulmates. One example is Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They've been able to see color since they were kids. God, he just needed to find his already.

He was in college and wasn't too close with anyone for his entire life. Everyone meets their soulmate meets their soulmate when their young, but here he was at college in Tokyo and still no luck.

**

It was a cold winter night after once of his classes. He was walking back to his apartment trying to get out of the cold when he saw a figure in front of him. He has brown hair and freckles. His face was so innocent. As the man drew closer Kei could start to see colors forming.  
  
The man bumped into him and before Tsukishima knew it the whole world was in color. He could see the bright blue sky and all the lights around him.

"Do you see it." He said.

"See what?"

"The colors?"

"Oh, no I've never seen colors. I haven't met my soulmate yet."

Then, without another word the man disappeared into the distance leaving no trace as the snow filled in his tracts.

Tsukishima started crying. He thought that was him. He didn't see the colors though, which meant only one thing.

That was his soulmate, but he wasn't that mans soulmate.

It's one of the worst things that can happen to someone. You think you have the world and then it slips through your fingers.

Tsukishima quickly ran back to his apartment bawling his eyes out.

He would never see color again.

**

6 months later

**

Tsukishima was walking across campus after a long day of classes. He was so stressed out from school he really just wanted to get home and pass out on his bed.

As he was walking back he crossed a fountain with a boy sitting on it. He had golden eyes and some crazy hair. He looked almost like and owl.

As he had his music blaring through his headphones he walked past the fountain.

Then for a brief moment he could have swore he saw a purple flower in the distance.

"HEY! YOU!"

Suddenly Tsukishima could see the man in color. Only a little bit though. He saw the gold in his eyes and the black and white that was throughout his hair. Everything else though was still black and white.

"Okay, so like, I know this is werid, but I see color because of you, but I don't see all of it."

"Yeah, me too. Are we soulmates?"

"I mean, yeah. I just don't understand why some things are still in black on white."

"Me too. I mean, I already have a soulmate."

Bokuto's energetic eyes quickly went dim.

"Oh, I see."

"Wait! I mean, oh that didn't come out right."

Bokuto gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"When I met my soulmate, I could see color everywhere. He could only see black and white though."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You are my soulmate though. Even if we can only see a little bit of color."

"Yeah! That's true! Well, anyway my name is Bokuto Koutouro! It's nice to meet you soulmate!"

Tsukishima chuckled. This guy was a hoot.

"Tsukishima Kei."

"Can I call you Tsukki?"

"No way in hell am I letting you call me that."

"Alright, Tsukki it is!"

**

After exchanging numbers and talking for a while Bokuto was really starting to grow on him.

"I really like you Tsukki!"

"Me too, Bokuto."

"Maybe instead of chilling on this fountain we could hit up a cafe and get something to eat."

"Oh yes please. I've been dying for some strawberry shortcake."

"Is it your favorite food?"

"Definitely."

"My favorite food is Yakiniku."

They headed off to the cafe laughing and talking. They stepped in and headed to the counter.

"Good morning how can I-"

The man was cut off as he saw the world start to bloom with color. Most of it was in color but some was still gray.

"Woah. Are one of you my soulmate?"

Bokuto spoke up. "Actually we are each other's soulmate, but we could only see some color. Now that your here though we can see even more!"

"So does that mean we are a threesome?"

Tsukishima spoke. "Well yeah, but there's still some grey. So there must be someone else in the mix."

"Woah a foursome cool!" Said Bokuto.

"Okay wait here. My shift ends soon and then we can talk about all of this"

"Will do!"

Bokuto and Tsukishima sat down in a booth in the corner.

"We didn't even get his name, Bokuto."

"Oh it's fine! Once his shift ends we'll settle everything out."

"If you say so."

**  
The man got off his shift and started to talk to Tsukishima and Bokuto.

"My name is Kuroo Tetsuro by the way."

"Nice to meet you bro!"

The group talked for a while. They talked about themselves and the relationship itself.

"Do you think it would work?"

"What do you mean Tsukki?" Said Kuroo.

"I mean, do people dare four people at the same time?"

"No not normally." Bokuto said.

"We aren't normal people. That's what makes us amazing." Kuroo said.

He grabbed Bokuto and Tsukishima's hand.

"I really like you guys. We'll make this work."

"Yeah. We will."

They all looked at each other with love in their eyes.

Now they just needed to find their other soulmate

**

Akaashi Keiji was just your other average college student. He had a face too pretty and wanted to work in psychology. He wasn't too concerned about finding his soulmate. He really just wanted to just get through school and become a psychologist. It had been his dream since high school.

**

1 year later

**

"Bro! Your so hot!" Said Kuroo.

"You too bro!" Said Bokuto

"It is too early in the morning to deal with you two."

"Aw cmon babe!"

The threesome had been living together for about 6 months. They had all fallen in love with each other within the past year. It still felt like something was missing though. They knew there was someone else in their life they were missing.

The group that day decided to go on a shopping date together. Once they were at the mall they were trying on lots of outfits here and there.

Tsukki walked out in one of the sexist outfits known to mankind and Kuroo and Bokuto pinned on him.

"What? Can't get enough?" Tsukishima said with his shit-eating grin.

"You are totally gonna get it when we get home."

"Don't forget about me!"

They were walking around the store a little more checking out the outfits. Tsukishima looked at a dress on a mannequin staring at it with hate.

"What's wrong, Tsukki?."

"I can't figure out the color of that goddamn top."

"Yeah none of us can."

"I mean it looks good, but what color is it!?"

As the group stood there and stared at the mannequin another man was coming over in the distance.

**

Akaashi was looking around the store for a few outfits since most of his were worn down. He saw an outfit in the distance that three other men seemed to be starting at.

He walked over to look at the outfit when the world flashed before his eyes.

He could see colors everywhere. The world was painted with them.

Blues, greens, reds, yellows, and so much more. He never imagined the world could look so beautiful.

The three men stared at Akaashi as he was looking out into the store.

Tsukishima took Akaashi by the shoulders.

"Please, for the love of god, tell me you can see all the colors!"

"I can. I just... it's so beautiful."

"My god, we've been looking for you for over a year!"

"We?"

"Oh, well you see you actually have two other soulmates. Without the four of us together we only see parts of colors. A quarter of our world had been black and white until you showed up."

"Mines always been black and white."

The group stood there talking for forever. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Tsukishima were telling Akashi about the situation and who they were and so on.

"This is the third time I've had to do this!" Said Tsukishima.

"Ditto." Bokuto said with a chuckle.

They talked for a while and they all checked out their clothes.

"Wanna head to our place 'Kashi?"

"Of course Bokuto-san."

They all got back to the apartment and drank beer while watching stupid movies. Then everyone looked over at Tsukishima.

He was crying.

"I love you guys so much."

"I love all of you too."

"I love you all more!"

"God can we just agree we all love each other very much!"

They all laughed drunkly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

They were finally complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this a series so look forward to that if you liked this. Also please leave a comment!
> 
> My tumblr -  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/animelegittrash


End file.
